Brain
by discoballmind
Summary: "Tell who what babe?" Clawd questioned. Billy sighed again. He just didn't get it. "Everyone! About us!" Billy sounded exasperated at this point. "I wanna be able to hold hands with you in public! Or at least have you say hi to me in public. Or acknowledge my existence outside of the bedroom!" Billy shouted, louder and louder with each straining confession.


**Hi everyone! I've been stuck writing wise for a long long time and I'm trying so hard to break out of my slump! Here's a fic I've wanted to write for months now, but I couldn't pick a ship to write about, but I finally have! If you know me, you know my biggest OTP out of all my ships from MH is a crackship... The pairing is Clawd/Invisibilly. I know it's crazy but I really love this pairing. Anyway, this fic is based off of the song Brain by BANKS which is amazing if you haven't heard it you should listen to it while reading this. I hope you enjoy don't forget to favorite and leave a review! ~DiscoBallMind**

* * *

><p><span>Brain<span>

"I can see you struggling  
>Boy, don't hurt your brain<br>Thinking what you're gonna say" ~Brain by BANKS

* * *

><p>"That was amazin', babe." Clawd Wolf sighed happily, stroking his lover's arm. He and the boy next to him were in bed together, lying chest to chest; bare flesh to bare flesh. Invisibilly "Billy" Phadin was the name of of the smaller boy, and the two had been lovers for quite a long time, yet they still had not picked a label for their relationship.<p>

Billy's face cracked a tiny smile, but his eyes averted Clawd's. He rested his palm against the wolf's chest, feeling his large muscles under his own tiny hands. His steel grey eyes held something Clawd had never seen before; sadness.

"What's wrong, Billy?" The wolf asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Oh no, was I bad? I know I might've finished too quick-" He started explaining quickly while thoroughly embarrassed. But Billy cut him off with a soft chuckle and another small grin.

"No, you were great Clawd." Billy said. His tiny hand slowly glided down Clawd's toned bare chest and back up again. "You're always great." He sighed quietly. The wolf became even more confused. Usually Billy confided his problems in him with ease, he never kept anything bottled up around Clawd. It actually hurt him a little bit to see the boy next to him in pain and not know why.

"You were even greater babe, now tell me, what's wrong?" He prodded. Clawd was still on his side facing Billy, but he had his chin propped up in his palm, to show he was all ears. Billy finally met Clawd's gaze, but what Clawd saw was a strange emotion. Billy's eyes were filled with a mixture of hurt, anger, and sadness.

"If you think I'm so great why won't you tell them?" Billy said, his voice catching throughout the accusation. The wolf was taken back by the boy's sharp tone. He shook his head softly, his brow was still stitched together.

"Tell who what babe?" Clawd questioned. Billy sighed again. He just didn't get it.

"Everyone! About us!" Billy sounded exasperated at this point. "I wanna be able to hold hands with you in public! Or at least have you say hi to me in public. Or acknowledge my existence outside of the bedroom!" Billy shouted, louder and louder with each straining confession. Clawd stayed silent, in awe. He'd never raised his voice to Clawd before and he was somewhat afraid, or in shock, at least.

Billy gave him that small, pitying smile and slipped out of Clawd's bed. He started to pick up his clothes and put them back on. The room was silent as he redressed himself preparing to go. Clawd couldn't even form words. He was filled with embarrassment, and felt like utter shit for how he had treated Billy, because everything Billy said was true. In public Clawd would pretend he didn't even know who the boy was, sometimes, and sometimes he would just simply ignore Billy.

The reason behind this was complicated. Clawd had known he was gay for a long time, but had never truly come to terms with it, and was still closeted. Billy, on the other hand, was out and very open about his sexuality. Clawd wished he could be like Billy, but was just too afraid of the outcome.

"Goodbye Clawd." Billy said, standing at the doorway. He exited without waiting for a reply or looking over his shoulder. The wolf was angry at himself for not stopping the boy or saying anything at all. He rolled over and closed his eyes tightly. He knew he had to make things right.

Billy was almost home when he noticed the tears running down his cheeks. He had been crying the entire time and hadn't even realized it. When he finally snuck back into his house and into his bed, Billy thought over his so called relationship with Clawd. He cared a lot about Clawd, but he didn't think he could handle the pain anymore. No matter how hard Billy tried to put Clawd's shitty behavior behind him, it never left him alone. He'd ignore him in public and then apologize in private coupled with kisses and, well, whatever came after that. But it never made it better and it was all too much for him.

He finally drifted off to sleep, still thinking of this almost lover, just as Clawd was doing the same.

The next day was a Monday, and that meant another day of school. The two dragged themselves out of bed at roughly the same time and got ready together, separately. They both still had each other on their minds, but each refused to acknowledge it. At school they went through their schedules normally, up until it came to the passing period right before the last hour of the day. This was the time when the central lobby of Monster High was most packed full with monsters going to their lockers or classes.

Clawd spotted Billy first across the sea of monsters. He was hanging out with Deuce and Heath, who were talking and laughing about something stupid. Clawd had stayed quiet most of the day but when he saw Billy across the room he didn't speak a word, instead he just stopped and stared until the other boy looked back at him.

Billy felt like he was being watched, but he brushed it off. It was Monster High after all, anything could be looking at him. He was standing by a set of benches talking with a few of his own friends. They talked for a little bit longer, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being looked at. When he finally turned to see who was staring at him he immediately caught Clawd's gaze.

Clawd looked at him longingly for a moment and then broke eye contact. Billy rolled his eyes, he expected something like this, but what he didn't expect what was to come next. Clawd waved bye to a very confused Heath and Deuce and started towards the boy who was quickly slipping through his fingers. Billy stayed put at first, but by some kind of mysterious force, he felt himself speeding to meet Clawd.

They didn't speak when they met in the middle of the crowd of monsters, instead Clawd picked Billy up and the pair kissed. They kissed passionately, like lovers who hadn't seen each other in years. Monsters around them began to stare at them, but, for once, Clawd didn't mind at all, he just kept kissing the boy of his dreams. Eventually, the monsters around them lost interest, because they didn't care too much, why should they? It wasn't any of their business.

When they finally forced themselves to stop sucking each other's face off, the pair stared at one another with huge smiles. Clawd spoke first.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid. I don't know why I acted so terrible to you, Billy. I should've never done it, I-I really don't want to lose you." Clawd confessed emotionally and Billy began to blush.

"I accept your apology, but I don't think it's okay." He said seriously. The wolf looked desperate.

"What can I do to make it better? I'll do anything." He said seriously, and Billy could tell he meant it. The littler boy smiled and looked down at his feet.

"Well," Billy said, looking up to meet Clawd's eyes. "Another kiss might do it." And Clawd grabbed onto Billy again, kissing him and holding him like he would never let him go.

By the next period Clawd had made it official on every social media site that the two were a couple and, much to Billy's enjoyment, they held hands while walking to class together. When Clawd said "I love you" later that night, Billy knew for sure that it had been the best day of his life. And Clawd thought so too.


End file.
